


【授翻】脑残粉、豆腐和未兑现的诺言

by homeworkQAQ



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeworkQAQ/pseuds/homeworkQAQ
Summary: 我需要这把吉他，你听明白了吗？你爱怎么干就怎么干，把它从轨道空间站上偷过来，或者是把它高价买回来，他妈的，哪怕是飞出地球也得给我弄来。我。需要。这把。吉他。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】脑残粉、豆腐和未兑现的诺言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [О психофанах, тофу и невыполненных обещаниях](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760824) by йеннифыр. 



> 已作为最后一棒参与V克里无差18h的情人节活动  
> 原文地址：https://ficbook.net/readfic/10377634

“我需要这把吉他，你听明白了吗？你爱怎么干就怎么干，把它从轨道空间站上偷过来，或者是把它高价买回来，他妈的，哪怕是飞出地球也得给我弄来。我。需要。这把。吉他。”  
V躺在床上伸了个懒腰，迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛。把他弄醒的不是克里的声音，他已经有一段时间没睡个好觉了，但是和小不点儿一起窝在被子里很安逸，如果可以的话，V可以永远就这么瘫下去。把猫带到这儿来是克里的主意。V在夜之城里兜兜转转，寻找让自己别那么早殒命的方法时，克里和猫在一起不会让他寂寞无聊。这是个好主意：V越来越少回自己的公寓了，而在这座大房子里，小不点儿得到了真正的无拘无束。  
“早上好，”克里俯身亲吻V的发顶，“我吵醒你了？”  
“什么早上，都该吃午饭了，”V满足地眯起了眼睛，“没事，我早该起了。虽然这有点难。”他掀起了被子的一角，一只无毛的猫耳朵露了出来。  
“什么时候睡醒了，什么时候就是早上。”克里拍了拍小不点儿的脑袋，“要喝咖啡吗？”  
“你知道的。”V打着哈欠坐起了身。  
他甚至没有注意到从什么时候开始克里的房子里多出了很多他的东西：武器、技术设备、一把黑客椅。克里提议在以前放台球桌的地方安装电脑和服务器，比方说，某些人拿烟头把皮面烧穿了，而他自己都不会打台球，那他为什么需要台球桌呢？V试着回忆上一次是谁什么时候为他做出过牺牲，比如说，牺牲自己生活的方便，但他想到的只有把他从街上捡回家的伊巴拉。不过这是因为伊巴拉在那时取代了他父亲的位置，他甚至不想考虑他的那些前任。  
“克尔，你的吉他怎么了？”  
“啊，没事，”克里摆了摆手，把水倒进了咖啡机，“说起来有点傻。”他沉默了一会儿，“2065年有人偷走了我的吉他，我想把它拿回来，用它和刚烈一起在电视上演出。你别放在心上，让那些收我工资的家伙来自己挣他妈的薪水。”

V把车停在了附近一家小卖部的拐角处，关掉了引擎。在和上一个瑞吉娜委托他的赛博精神病战斗过后，他新装的机械手指到现在还在发抖，不过大猩猩手臂也有它的优点，即使他在这手臂上花费了重金。植入体的成本只花了几个晚上就收了回来，尽管V还没完全习惯，但不再需要用棍棒或铁管来非致命无害化那些赛博疯子了，像这样的委托现在要容易了许多。在收到瑞吉娜支付的酬金后，V点了一杯咖啡外带，但还没喝完半杯，他就接到了神父打来的电话。  
“V，有个活。”  
“你说。”  
“20年代那会儿，有一个叫‘武侍’的乐队，你可能听说过。一群没有任何天赋的玩音乐的瘾君子，还以为自己是伟大的音乐家。不知道为什么到现在还有人在听他们的歌。这说不定再次证明末日将临了。”  
V哼了一声。  
“我知道。别啰嗦了，你还没那么老。要我做什么？”  
“我的客户想要克里·欧罗迪恩的吉他，这人以前是‘武侍乐队’的成员。我知道，委托内容很奇怪，但这笔钱来得容易，而且到位，这对我们来说才是最主要的。”  
V低下头来，咬了咬纸杯口的边缘，咧开嘴笑了。  
“小心别兴奋过头了。”出现在柜台旁边的强尼出言讽刺道。  
“V，你在听吗？”  
“是，我在，我在听。你不用再说了，我等你发详情的附件。”  
V把没喝完的咖啡扔进了垃圾箱，走向他的古德拉，边走边看伊巴拉发来的短信。他规划了一条路线，甚至不需要开车穿过整个地区，或者更糟的是得去隔壁区买一个容量足够大的包。杰克的车库里刚好就有个这样的包，从那里可以直达那个什么加斯顿·斯莱顿住的地方。斯莱顿的公寓位于戒备森严的精英大厦17层。  
《今天会放小小大公司的新一集。你没忘吧？披萨马上就到。还有豆腐、金枪鱼和菠萝。》  
“靠。”V读完了克里的短信，用手指叩了叩方向盘，然后回复道：  
《我当然没忘！我很快就回来。别把金枪鱼全吃了，给我留点。》  
V撒谎了，事实上他完全忘记了他答应过今天晚上会陪着克里，但如果他能迅速搞定委托……等克里发现V为什么在路上耽搁了，他会原谅他迟到一会儿的。  
“那万一不是那把吉他呢？”强尼看着后视镜里的V冷笑道，“或者根本就是个假货？如果我是欧罗迪恩，我会用吉他板让你好好睡上一觉。还有冷掉的披萨。”  
“他不是你。这就是为什么我和他谈恋爱，而不是和你。”  
“那还真是上帝保佑了，V。”  
V做了个鬼脸，整了整了夹克领子，把棒球帽拉下来盖住额头，抓起了包。条子在大楼周围执勤，但他们甚至没有注意到他，所以要进去一点也不难。他迅速地关闭了电梯外的摄像头，以确保没被拍到，迈进电梯间，按下了要去的楼层的按钮。从公寓里传出了声音——门后放的音乐简直震耳欲聋，邻居们可能都不止一两次地咒骂加斯顿和他的热情。不过说是热情还说轻了。顶层公寓更像是一个武侍的祭坛。  
“这家伙疯了。”V环顾着四周轻声说道。  
“那个买了所有二次冲突夹克，还用它们打手枪打到义体过热的人如是说道。”  
“吃屎去吧，强尼。”  
V叹了口气，把一楼从头到尾扫描了一遍，然后朝楼上走去。不，当然，强尼常常会讲述一些过去发生的趣事——在另一种情况下，V可能还会和他一起笑话喝醉了吐在南希吉他盒里的克里。但现在他对于银手的话半听不听的，因为他太专注了。那把宝贵的吉他就醒目地摆放在卧室的玻璃密码门后面。  
“你走运了，”强尼双臂交叉在胸前。“就是它。我们最后一次一起演出，克里弹的就是这把吉他。”  
“我记得，”V回答道，“我看见了。”他碰了碰玻璃，看着那把乐器的样子就像一个小孩在商店里看着昂贵的玩具，然后他蹲在电脑边，敲下了几个按键，听见门砰地关上的声音轻笑了一声。或许他应该抓紧时间，但是V的习惯和好奇心占了上风——他顺便查看了斯莱顿的邮件。在某种程度上他甚至有点后悔做了这件事。  
“呸，他想做整容手术让自己看起来像克里，你能想象？幸好克尔用版权保护了自己的脸。”  
“我们那个时候都是给屁股投保。”  
V小心翼翼地把吉他放在包里，把它往肩膀上一挂，按照进来的路线原路走了出去。他把车停在了离大楼一个街区外的地方，这样他就不会引起别人的注意，而在他朝那边走过去的时候，他决定给伊巴拉打个电话。  
“神父，我完工了。但我有个小请求。”  
“我听着呢，V。”  
“我知道是谁雇的，我自己把吉他给他带过去。钱你自己留着吧。”  
“这是个奇怪的要求，V。你做了事，就应该有报酬。而且我已经安排了快递员了。”伊巴拉沉默了一会儿，“好吧，别让我失望。你到地方后给我发短信，我就结单。”  
“我让你失望过吗？”  
“我能想到几次事件。”  
“反正不会是这次。”  
V拐过了街角走向自己的车，他停在一幅占据了整面墙的巨大死神壁画前，翻了翻衣服口袋，把他能找到的所有东西都放在一个被点燃的蜡烛围起来的临时祭坛上：几张压皱了的钞票，一包开过的香烟和一根蛋白条。  
“谢谢。”V低声说道，他把手掌贴在墙上几秒钟，然后微笑着坐上车，无视了捂着脸的银手发光的全息影像。

“你迟到了。”  
V刚一迈过门槛，就听到从二楼传来克里那幽怨的声音。  
“你的金枪鱼几百年前就凉了。”  
V两个台阶一跳地跑上楼梯，举起手来做出“投降”的手势，停在了克里坐着的沙发前。小不点儿趴在他的膝盖上打瞌睡，这就是为什么他没有出来迎接V。他们两个都没有出来迎接他。  
“我是有理由的！看看我给你带了什么。”  
V把包放在沙发上，蹲下来拉开拉链，看起来就像个胜利者似的展示吉他给克里看。  
“你是怎么……你从哪儿弄来的？”克里猛地坐直了身子，小不点儿睁开它的大眼睛，用爪子抓住他的腿，以免摔下去，“你怎么知道我就想要这个？”  
“噢，我能保密吗？”  
“事实上，我才不在乎你是怎么发现的。你真棒。我是认真的。”克里捧着V的脸，热情地亲了他一口。  
“不，你才是最棒的。打电话给你的人，告诉他们你的委托已经直达了。豆腐、金枪鱼和菠萝都可以放微波炉里重新热一热。”


End file.
